End for Nothingness
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: Pada zaman kacau seperti era ini, era feudal dimana semua orang hanyalah mementingkan kekuasaan absolut dalam tampuk kepemimpinan, apakah menolong seseorang yang adalah musuhmu itu perbuatan tak wajar? Kau telah melakukannya, mengetahui alasan dibaliknya? Menyadari konsekuensinya? Bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk? (Rated M for gore)


**Characters in focus: Date Masamune, Sanada Yukimura**

**Genre: Friendship, Angst **

**Language: Indonesia**

**P.O.V: Third person**

**Rated: M for gore.**

**Word count: 8515 words, without the headnotes and footnotes.**

**Warnings: Character death, OOC mungkin terjadi, AU (in age and history), humor gagal, GORE!, slang words, historical inaccuracy, abal tak terkira etc.**

**A/N: Oke, plot bunny melompat keluar dari benak dan muncullah ide fict gaje ini.  
Seriously, judul fict ini juga crappy begitu, ya? *sighs* Tolong maklumin… saya lagi kosong ide :P  
Oke (lagi…), historical inaccuracy karena ini ga 100% sama dengan actual history. This is only a piece of fanfiction, ****_you see_****? ;) **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tahun itu adalah tahun 1615, sebuah tahun dalam hitungan tahun era Sengoku, sebuah era di mana setiap penguasa feodal terus mengayunkan senjata demi supermasi dalam tampuk kepemimpinan, demi sebuah kekuasaan absolut atas sebuah negeri yang bernama Jepang untuk generasi mereka.

Gencarnya kampanye perang untuk supermasi tersebut membuat semua yang terlibat secara langsung atau tidak pun takkan bisa merasa tenang untuk semalam saja, apalagi bagi mereka yang tidak ingin terlibat sama sekali, mereka yang menjadi korban perebutan kekuasaan tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan para rakyat jelata.

Ya, zaman seperti ini memanglah kejam. Setiap hari ada saja bunyi dentuman meriam dan letusan senapan atau suara dentingan antar senjata tajam yang beradu selalu terdengar, persetan dengan waktu terjadinya.

Tetapi, bukan hanya itu yang membuat apa yang dinamakan era Sengoku ini kejam. Yang membuatnya SANGATLAH KEJAM adalah… dunia ini terasa _dingin_… _keras_… _hambar_… tanpa belas kasihan terhadap lawan… di mana mereka yang kuat pasti akan menang dan hidup. Kekuatan, bagi mereka adalah obat mujarab dalam era penuh kekacauan ini.

Era yang dipenuhi oleh rasa haus akan kekuasaan, akan kekayaan dan perang, di mana demi mendapatkannya, mereka tidak segan-segan melakukan apapun; terhormat… atau pun tidak. Tetapi, beberapa di antara mereka masih ada yang berpegang teguh terhadap prinsip _samurai_ yang sudah ada sejak zaman dahulu.

Bawahan saja jangan langsung dipercaya, apalagi mereka yang kau pandang 'sahabat' atau setidaknya, 'kawan'. Mana tahu mereka bisa menusukmu dari belakang, bukan? Bahkan prajuritmu saja pasti akan lari ketakutan, meninggalkanmu saat kau sudah kalah telak, betul? Mereka akan lari ke yang lebih kuat, bekerja pada mereka dan menjadi musuhmu.

Kalimat 'setia' dan 'sahabat' masih kau kumandangkan di zaman ini? Bah, isapan jempol belaka.

Tapi…

Mungkinkah yang namanya 'sahabat setia' tetap ada di era sial ini?

Apakah sahabat yang bersedia melindungimu dengan segenap jiwa raganya saat dirimu dalam bahaya tetap ada?

Yang mau menukarkan nyawanya untukmu yang sudah tidak berguna seperti sampah di pinggir jalan?

Meski awalnya ia bukanlah sahabatmu?

Bukan fantasi mimpi belaka saja?

Kau… percaya akan hal itu?

Aku… tidak yakin bahwa… akan ada yang sanggup mempercayainya… di zaman seperti ini…

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Kaien-Aerknard aka Zhaoyingchan presents**

**A Sengoku Basara Fanfiction**

**End for Nothingness**

**[虚無の終了****]**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mei 06, 1615. Musim panas. Kastil Osaka.

"Yukimura-_sama_!" panggil seorang prajurit berzirah merah saat ia memasuki ruang lantai teratas Kastil Osaka. Sebatang anak panah tertancap di paha kaki kanannya. Meski sekarat, ia tetap dengan gigih maju ke hadapan tuannya kemudian berlutut.

Kondisi tuannya sendiri tidak jauh berbeda, malah lebih mengenaskan. Luka tebasan, sayatan ringan maupun dalam tertoreh di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang berdarah. Tangan kirinya terus menahan sehelai kain basah yang sedaritadi ia tempelkan pada perutnya. Warna merah semakin jelas terlihat, menandakan banyaknya darah yang merembes tembus setiap lapisan kain itu. Bekas garis darah masih ada di pinggir bibirnya, memanjang hingga ke dagunya.

Tidak hanya itu saja luka fatal yang ia terima. Lengan kanannya… sudah tidak ada di tempat… Mungkinkah berada di suatu tempat di medan tempur tadi? Pasti.

Nafasnya tidak teratur akibat kehilangan banyak darah. Untuk membuka matanya saja sulit tetapi… _samurai_ tidak kenal menyerah. Itu… 'menyerah'… tidak tercantum dalam kamus mereka. "Bagaimana… keadaan… pasukan garis de… pan…?" tanyanya lirih. Untuk mengeluarkan satu silabel saja ia harus merasakan dirinya seakan kembali ke medan pertempuran yang berat tadi.

"Lapor, Yukimura-_sama_," ia memulai laporannya, "pasukan garis depan kita sudah ditakluk… kan…," ia mengatur nafasnya sesaat, "Sasuke-_sama_… saat ini sudah… pergi… untuk menolong barisan… tengah…," itulah laporan terakhir dari sang prajurit terluka… sebelum ia… _pergi_… tubuhnya jatuh merebah di atas lantai tempat ia berlutut tadi.

Yukimura memejamkan kedua matanya dan bersujud sekali di hadapan sang prajurit yang telah berjuang keras demi tuannya… serta informasi itu. Bagi Yukimura, nyawa seorang prajurit itu sangatlah berarti, lebih dari giok termewah di dunia ini.

"Yukimura-_sama_! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini! Pasukan Date dalam waktu dekat pasti akan sampai kemari!" saran seorang penasihatnya dengan panik.

Yukimura masih ribet mengatur nafas tetapi… "Tidak! Aku akan menjaga… istana ini sampai… mati sekalipun! Ini… adalah perin… tah dari… Mitsu… nari… _dono_…," Yukimura terpaksa menghentikan ucapannya karena lukanya menimbulkan rasa sakit yang tak terbilang.

"Yukimura-_sama_!" seru para bawahannya serempak sesaat kemudian dan beramai-ramai menahan tubuh tuan mudanya sebelum bersentuhan dengan permukaan lantai kayu.

"Khh…," rintih Yukimura saat telapak tangan kiri meraba luka tembak di perutnya. Timah panas tersebut masih bersarang di sana, perlahan memperlemah sang '_Kai no Wakakitora_' (Anak Harimau dari Kai). "Kalian… harus cepat… pergi dari Osaka…," ucapnya terbata-bata sambil bangkit dari jatuh.

"Yukimura… _sama_…?" tanya salah seorang perwira, ingin memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

Yukimura hendak mengulang kalimatnya tetapi laporan seorang ninja memaksanya untuk diam. "Yukimura-_sama_, gawat! Pasukan bala bantuan dari Ishida-_sama_ sudah dipukul mundur oleh pasukan Tokugawa yang dipimpin Honda Tadakatsu!"

Laporan itu berhasil membuat moral mereka yang berada di sekitar Yukimura merosot drastis. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka mengenal betul siapa Honda Tadakatsu ini. Honda Tadakatsu adalah salah seorang jendral terhebat pada zaman Sengoku. Namanya termansyur hingga seluruh penjuru Jepang sebagai seorang jendral terhebat dan loyal pada tuannya, Tokugawa Ieyasu.

"Selain itu," laporan dari si ninja tidak sampai di situ saja rupanya, "… Sasuke-_sama_… ia sudah gugur di tangan… Katakura Kojuurou…," ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada sedih dalam laporan saat menyebut nama ninja pemimpin kelompoknya.

Semakin merosotlah moral mereka yang tidak bisa tegar menghadapi kenyataan pahit itu. Dan berita ini membuat Yukimura _shock_ ditumpuk sedih. Ia membalikkan badan, menghadap ke jendela yang berada di belakangnya tadi dan bersujud, menyampaikan rasa hormat dan terima kasih atas pengorbanan perwira sekaligus sahabat setianya sejak ia masih kecil dahulu.

Yukimura mendesah lelah. Ia sadar betul bahwa satu-satunya harapan sudah hilang, sirna bagai lilin yang menyala ditiup sekali dan apinya langsung padam, tidak bisa lagi menjadi petunjuk jalan dalam kegelapan. Ia menyadari betul hanya dua opsi yang tertinggal bagi dirinya: menyerah… atau bertempur hingga titik darah penghabisan. Ia mengangkat lengan kanan yang tersisa ke atas, menatapnya dengan sayu. Bagi seorang _samurai_, kehilangan satu anggota tubuh saja sudah meruntuhkan keseluruhan harga diri. Menyandarkan kepala pada partial dinding di belakangnya, ia menoleh ke kedua _jumonji-yari _(tombak dengan kepala yang bermodel seperti salib atau lebih singkatnya, _cross-spear_) yang menancap di lantai. Bercak darah musuhnya masih menghiasi bilahnya yang tajam bersinar dan gagangnya yang sudah retak di beberapa bagian.

Keputusannya…

Tidak ada kata 'menyerah' dalam kamus kosakata seorang _samurai_, bukan?

"Aku… akan tetap… mempertahankan… Osaka… sampai mati…," deklarasinya kuat, meski nada pengucapannya goyah karena kondisi tubuh yang parah, membuat deklarasi penuh tekad membaja itu terdengar seperti lirihan. "Kalian… harus bisa… pergi dari… Osaka…," lanjutnya dengan lemah.

Tentu saja semua perwira setianya langsung menolak, menyatakan kesetiaan mereka untuk bertarung sampai mati demi tuan mereka.

Yukimura mengangkat kepala, menengadah ke langit-langit kosong ruangan itu. Ia mengingat kembali seluruh peristiwa yang ia alami saat pertempuran Satsuma dulu.

"Kalian harus segera… khh… pergi dari sini… Kembali…. Berkumpul dengan keluarga… kalian…," ucap- tidak, ini adalah perintah. "Aku akan melindungi… kalian…"

Lagi-lagi, perlawanan perintah yang ia terima. Seluruh perwira dan prajuritnya, tidak peduli tua atau muda, berbakat atau tidak, semuanya bersujud di hadapan junjungan mereka, meneguhkan kesetiaan mereka pada seorang Sanada Yukimura yang mereka tahu betul, berada di ambang kekalahan. Yukimura menundukkan kepala, hatinya dipenuhi rasa penyesalan mendalam, air mata setetes demi setetes mulai turun dari celah kelopak mata yang hampir tertutup.

Ia bersujud, menghentakkan tangan kirinya dengan keras ke lantai kayu. "Aku… Sanada Genjirou Yukimura… sangat menyesal karena… telah kalah dalam perang ini dan membawa kalian ke kehancuran! Tetapi, aku sangat berterima kasih dan sangat menghargai kesetiaan kalian padaku yang sudah tidak berguna ini, seorang samurai yang telah kehilangan tangan kanannya!" ia masih belum bangkit dari sujudnya kala melanjutkan, "Namun, aku tidak ingin kalian mati di sini! Kalian mempunyai keluarga yang harus kalian lindungi di kampung halaman kalian! Karena itu…," ia menarik nafas dalam, "aku berharap kalian bisa mengerti…"

"Yukimura-_sama_, kami semua yang ada di sini akan tetap setia sampai kapanpun pada Anda! Kalau Anda tetap bersikeras mempertahankan Osaka, kami juga akan mempertahankan tempat ini! Kami tidak akan menghianati dan meninggalkan Anda! Meskipun itu artinya kami harus mati sekalipun, kami rela!" balas salah satu pria tua dengan mantap. Yang lainnya hanya diam, mengartikan diam itu sebagai pernyataan sependapat dengan si pria tua.

Yukimura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus ke para bawahannya yang masih berlutut di atas lantai dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan seberapa besar hormatnya pada mereka. Dan melihat tekad mereka yang sudah bulat seperti ini… Yukimura hanya bisa diam.

"Yukimura-_sama_, kami semua yang ada di sini akan berjuang denganmu sampai mati!" tegas salah seorang yang lebih muda.

"Kalian semua…," deklarasi itu… mampu membawa seulas senyuman penuh semangat kembali ke wajah Yukimura yang sedari tadi terus suram diselimuti oleh penderitaan akibat sakitnya luka fisik dan batin yang ia terima. "Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian! Rasa terima kasih ini… tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata apapun!" ia kembali bersujud pada mereka dan tentu saja, mereka semakin merendahkan posisi mereka. Yukimura berusaha untuk berdiri dan berhasil. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah si pak tua yang pertama kali melawan perintahanya itu dan memapahnya untuk berdiri.

"Kalau begitu… apakah kalian siap untuk mempertahankan Osaka?" tanya Yukimura dengan lantang, bersemangat.

"YA!" balas serempak para perwiranya.

"Kalau begitu," ia mengambil salah satu tombaknya, "Mari kita tunjukkan pada mereka seberapa besar semangat juang kita, para _samurai_ dari Kai!" ia mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan para perwiranya langsung menyusulnya dengan mencabut pedang mereka dari sarung kemudian mengangkatnya setinggi mungkin. "MAJUUU!" perintah Yukimura dan para prajurit langsung bubar, turun ke medan tempur. Ia menatap tombak satunya lagi, tombak yang merupakan hadiah dari tuannya dahulu, Takeda Shingen. "_Oyakata-sama_," batinnya, "maafkan aku. Aku, Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, tidak mampu menggapai apa yang _Oyakata-sama_ inginkan," ia berlutut di hadapan tombak tersebut. "Tetapi, aku akan tetap menjalankan tugas ini, meski aku tahu bahwa aku tidak mungkin bisa melihat hari esok lagi," ia mengigit gagang tombak itu. Memang sulit tetapi, ia harus bisa membawa tombak itu ke medan tempur bersamanya. "Aku tidak akan… MENYERAH!" serunya dalam hati saat melayangkan tinju api dengan tangan kiri ke partial tembok yang menghadap langsung ke medan pertempuran. Ia menyambar tombak yang ia tancapkan di lantai tadi, melompat turun dan rasa sakit langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya saat ia menghentak tanah tetapi, ia tidak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah tugas yang ia emban ini. Dan satu lagi yang ia pentingkan. Mumpung yang datang adalah pasukan Date…

"Aku… juga masih ada 'hutang' yang harus kuselesaikan… dengannya…," gumamnya dalam hati pada diri sendiri, tetapi seakan ia tujukan pada langit biru yang membentang luas di angkasa karena saat ia mengucapkannya dalam hati, ia sedang menengadah ke sana. "Kalau pun harus mati… lebih rela di pedangnya."

Ia kembali menatap lurus ke medan pertempuran saat suara-suara teriakan perang dari tentara musuh yang bersemangat berkumandang. Mereka yang datang terlebih dahulu adalah barisan kavilari, disusul dengan para penembak dan infantri ringan. Infantri berat seperti meriam sederajat atau lebih menyusul di bagian belakang. Yukimura menancapkan tombak yang sedari tadi digigitnya ke tanah, memantapkan posisi bertarung dan menarik nafas dalam. Ya, ia tahu bahwa ini adalah pertempuran terakhir dalam hidupnya.

Setelah itu, ia tidak perlu bertarung lagi, bukan?

"MAJU!" seru Yukimura pada pasukannya, menyemangati mereka untuk maju berperang sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Tetapi, sekuat apapun jendral itu, pasti lama-lama akan tumbang juga. Bak sebuah pohon yang akan tumbang diterpa angin ribut, itulah kondisi mereka sekarang. Karena jumlah pasukan musuh yang terlalu banyak, mereka tidak bisa bertahan lama. Yukimura meski sedang seriusnya bertarung, tetap bisa menyadari jumlah pasukan setianya semakin berkurang dan tidak memerlukan waktu lama bagi lawan untuk menyapu bersih seluruh pasukan Yukimura, tidak termasuk dirinya karena Yukimura masih sanggup memberi perlawanan berarti untuk bertahan. Ia mengayunkan _Jumonji-yari_ pada musuh yang mendekat, membakar mereka hidup-hidup dengan kobaran api pada _Jumonji-yari_ tersebut. Membuat lawan mulai gentar mendekatinya, hanya berdiri beberapa meter jauh darinya. Yukimura menatap seluruh pasukan yang mengelilinginya dengan tenang. Menandakan… ia tidak takut mati.

"JIKA KALIAN ADALAH PARA _SAMURAI_ TERHORMAT, MAJU DAN LAWANLAH AKU!" serunya pada mereka semua.

Tidak ada yang maju. Tidak, salah seorang dari mereka yang menunggangi kuda maju. Seorang pria berambut coklat sebahu, mengenakan penutup mata pada mata kanannya, ber-_haori_ biru dan bersenjatakan tiga pasang katana yang memiliki julukan '_Ryuu no Tsume_' atau 'Cakar Naga'. Yukimura mengenal betul siapa pria yang berani maju ini. Ia tidak lain adalah…

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih hidup, Sanada Yukimura," salam pembukaan dari…

"Date Masamune."

Yang bernama Date Masamune itu hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi apapun. Mata kirinya tertuju pada luka yang ada di tubuh sang '_Wakakitora_'. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin ber-_party_ denganmu hingga _climax_ tetapi melihat kondisimu yang _pathetic_ ini, aku-"

"Kau tidak perlu membatalkannya, Masamune-_dono_," potong Yukimura sambil mengacungkan tombaknya pada Masamune.

Tentu saja membuat sang '_Dokuganryuu_' tertawa puas. "_See_? Itulah yang kusukai darimu, Sanada Yukimura," dan dengan itu, ia melompat turun dari kudanya. "Tetapi, jangan menyesal karena telah memilih untuk ber-_party_ ria sampai salah satu dari kita mati, Sanada Yukimura," tambahnya dengan seulas seringai sebagai penutup.

"Ya," Yukimura mengangguk pelan. "Tidak akan, Masamune-_dono_."

Sebenarnya, jika Date Masamune menghadapi seorang Sanada Yukimura, seorang yang sudah ia cap sebagai rival-nya sejak pertempuran Kawanakajima dulu, ia akan langsung mencabut keenam katana-nya itu. Hanya saja karena kondisi rival-nya sudah seperti ini… ia hanya mencabut satu saja. Ia menyiapkan posisi bertarungnya dan menatap lurus ke '_Wakakitora_' yang kelihatannya akan bertarung seperti harimau terluka. Tidak, bukan 'seperti', namun 'memang'.

Dan tindakan itu mendapat protes dari Yukimura. "Masamune-_dono_!"

"Jangan tersinggung, Sanada Yukimura," tuturnya dengan tenang. "Aku hanya akan mencabut satu 'cakar' saja karena ingin meng-_test_-mu," setelah itu, ia langsung melesat ke arah Yukimura tanpa aba-aba.

Yukimura sigap menangkis serangan katana Masamune, menyebabkan kedua bilah senjata itu membentur keras dan menimbulkan efek ledakan karena dua elemen yang saling beradu. Kedua petarung terpental akibat ledakan tersebut. Masamune berjungkir di udara lalu mendarat beberapa meter dari rival-nya. Yukimura terdorong mundur hingga hampir membentur sebuah tembok yang sudah hancur akibat meriam. Mereka saling beradu mata sesaat sebelum kembali melanjutkan pertarungan satu-lawan-satu mereka. Pertarungan yang menentukan kemenangan dan takdir mereka.

Masamune mengayunkan katana ke kiri dan Yukimura menangkis. Meski dalam keadaan terluka parah, Sanada Yukimura masih bisa memberi perlawanan yang berarti untuk dirinya hanya dengan satu tombak saja. Dan tentu, hal ini membuat Masamune merasa sangat puas. SANGAT… PUAS…

"_Rekka_!" Yukimura menyerukan nama jurusnya saat ia mengaktifkannya. Ia menusukkan tombaknya yang sudah berbalut api terus menerus ke arah Masamune. Beberapa di antaranya berhasil ditangkis dengan sempurna, sisanya dihindari. Sebenarnya, jurus ini akan lebih efektif jika saja Yukimura bisa menggunakan kedua tombaknya.

Masamune sendiri tidak tinggal diam. Ia melompat ke udara begitu ada interval dan langsung mencabut keenam pedangnya, berubah menjadi mode '_War Dance_'. "_Phantom Dive_!" seru Masamune kala turun ke bawah sambil mengayunkan ketiga katana-nya ke arah yang sama.

**BOOOM!**

Yukimura terpelanting akibat ledakan yang ditimbulkan oleh jurus tersebut saat bersentuhan dengan tanah, tubuhnya membentur sebuah pohon tumbang dengan keras. "GAH!" rintihnya sembari memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Kelihatannya _party_ sudah _over_, Sanada Yukimura," ucap Masamune dengan datar dan penuh penyesalan karena _rival_-nya tidak bisa 'menyajikan' pertarungan sesuai harapannya. "_Not_ _cool_."

Yukimura hanya bisa diam sambil menahan keinginan untuk kembali memuntahkan darah. Ia menancapkan tombaknya, perlahan berdiri dengan bantuan tombak tersebut dan menatap samurai biru yang masih menatapnya. Mata biru itu memancarkan tiga perasaan: ketidak puasan, meremehkan dan yang paling tidak bisa dipercaya adalah… sorot mata itu juga memancarkan semacam perasaan… **belas kasihan**?

Tidak ada pergerakan apapun yang mengancam dari kedua belah pihak. Mereka hanya saling membalas tatapan saja, seakan pertarungan mereka dilanjutkan dengan adu kontak mata seperti yang biasa dilakukan anak kecil. Dengan sebuah desahan, Masamune menyarungkan kembali keenam katana-nya dan berbalik. Tentu saja ini membuat Yukimura merasa tersinggung karena merasa dirinya diremehkan.

"Masamune-_dono_?"

"Kubiarkan kau hidup, Sanada Yukimura," itu bukan balasan yang ingin Yukimura dengar.

"Apa maksudmu, Masamune-_dono_?!" tanyanya dipenuhi amarah, _damned pissed_, bahasa Masamune.

"Kondisimu sekarang se-_pathetic_ ini, bagaimana bisa 'menyuguhkan' _party_ yang seru, Sanada Yukimura?" semudah itu ia mengeluarkan kalimat setajam dan terdengar pedas di telinga Yukimura.

Otomatis, Yukimura langsung meledak. "DATE MASAMUNE- Khh!" ia kembali berlutut dan memuntahkan darah lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

Masamune berbalik dan langsung menghampiri rivalnya yang sudah sekarat itu. Ia berlutut di hadapannya dan memapah rivalnya, masih dalam posisi berlutut.

"Sanada Yukimura?" maksudnya adalah mempertanyakan keadaannya.

"… Masamune-_dono_," Yukimura memulai, "Lebih baik Masamune-_dono_ penggal kepalaku, sekarang."

Rival-nya tidak terkejut saat mendengarnya. Ia sudah menduga bahwa kalimat semacam itu akan keluar dari mulut '_Wakakitora_' ini. Watak anak naif ini mudah ditebak, toh.

"Aku sudah kalah darimu. Kalau kau membawa kepalaku ke hadapan Ieyasu-_dono_, kau akan dapat imbalan yang besar," ia mengatakannya tanpa penyesalan, sedikitpun.

Giliran Masamune yang diam kali ini. Naif seperti biasanya, pikir Masamune.

"Jadi, Masamune-_dono_," ia mundur beberapa langkah dari sang Dokuganryuu dan bersujud di hadapannya, "kumohon."

Hanya suara deru angin berhembus pelan yang terdengar. Tidak ada satu pun dari para prajurit maupun Masamune mampu mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun. Masamune sendiri kelihatannya mulai ragu melihat kondisi _rival_ seumur hidupnya ini. Ia bingung. Apakah ia harus memenggal seorang _samurai_ yang sudah terluka sebelum ia melawannya atau membiarkannya hidup? Jika ia memenggal seorang samurai yang sudah terluka sebelum ia melawannya, memang benar, ia akan diberi hadiah yang banyak oleh Tokugawa Ieyasu, pemimpinnya. Tetapi, ke mana harga dirinya sebagai seorang samurai harus disimpan? Di peti mati?

"Sanada Yukimura," ia mencabut satu katana. Yukimura menguatkan diri saat mendengar suara katana yang ditarik dari sarungnya. Masamune tidak berbicara apapun lagi setelahnya dan ia mengangkat katana-nya tinggi-tinggi lalu…

**BUAKH!**

Yukimura tidak menduga bahwa ia tidak dipenggal, melainkan lehernya dipukul dengan ujung gagang katana dan langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Masamune menatap datar tubuh yang merebah di atas tanah berdebu. Keputusan Masamune adalah: Ia membiarkan Sanada Genjirou Yukimura untuk hidup.

Ia menarik _hachimaki_ (ikat kepala) yang dikenakan oleh pemuda itu. "Aku akan membutuhkan ini, Sanada," kemudian berbalik, berjalan ke dalam barisan pasukannya.

"Masamune-_sama_?" tanya seorang perwiranya yang paling setia, Katakura Kojuurou setelah melihat kejadian itu. Jujur saja, ia tahu bagaimana sifat tuannya tetapi tidak menyangka sampai sejauh ini untuk seorang Sanada Yukimura.

"Jangan banyak tanya, Kojuurou," ia menoleh ke perwiranya itu. "Lebih baik kalian angkat dia dan beri dia pengobatan terbaik. Aku tidak punya alasan apapun selain membunuhnya akan mempermalukan harga diriku sebagai _samurai_," lanjutnya tegas sembari berjalan ke arah kudanya.

"Baik, Masamune-_sama_," sang '_Ryuu no MIgime_' atau 'Mata Kanan Naga' membungkuk hormat lalu bersama dua prajuritnya mengangkat '_Wakakitora' yang_ masih terbujur tak sadarkan diri.

Apa sebenarnya maksud Date Masamune menolongnya? Tentu tidak terbatas pada alasan yang ia sebutkan tadi saja, bukan? Mungkinkah ia memandang _rival_-nya ini bisa berguna untuk Tokugawa? Atau… adakah alasan rasional atau tidak rasional lainnya dibalik tindakan janggal tersebut? Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu… bahkan dirinya sendiri juga heran mengapa ia tidak membunuh _rival_-nya saat itu juga. Terdorong oleh rasa kasihan? Sepertinya tidak. Lantas, oleh apa?

Setelah Osaka jatuh ke tangan pasukan Tokugawa, Date Masamune langsung menghadap atasannya, memberi laporan kemenangan. Tidak sampai di situ saja. Masamune menunjukkan _hachimaki_ merah, ikat kepala khas milik rival-nya itu, menandakan ia sudah berhasil membunuh sang '_Wakakitora_' yang tenar seantaro negri. Ieyasu gembira mendapat kabar kemenangan tersebut dan ia berencana untuk menyelenggarakan sebuah pesta besar pada malam hari untuk merayakannya. Meski Ishida Mitsunari berhasil lari juga, terima kasih pada Yukimura.

Pesta yang dilangsungkan begitu meriah, suara canda tawa dan bunyi rebana terdengar membahana di tengah meriahnya pesta. Tidak ada satu pun wajah yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran akan perang yang akan mereka langsungkan dalam waktu dekat, semuanya merasa senang, bagai hidup di era di mana perang sudah tidak ada sama sekali, sebuah era yang damai bagai surga. Era yang dipandang sebagai mimpi semalam.

Namun, Date Masamune lebih memilih untuk tidak berkumpul dengan para jendral itu. Ia bercakap-cakap dan menikmati pesta sebentar sebelum melangkah keluar dari aula pesta, berjalan menelusuri koridor istana tersebut. Tokugawa Ieyasu yang meski berada dalam kondisi hampir mabuk; bisa diketahui dari seberapa merah wajahnya itu, masih bisa menyadari kepergian perwira favoritnya ini. Ia memohon permisi dengan alasan mabuk, lalu pergi menyusul sang Dokuganryuu.

Sementara itu, sang Naga Oushuu sedang duduk di pagar pavilliun yang berada di tepi kolam istana. Kakinya menggelantung di udara sehingga ia bebas untuk menggoyangkannya tetapi saat ini, ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk melakukannya. Yang dipikirannya saat ini hanya satu orang saja, tidak lain adalah _rival_-nya yang masih tidak sadarkan diri itu.

Memang Sanada Yukimura sudah diobati lukanya tetapi Masamune merasa bersalah karena telah memukul _rival_-nya terlalu keras (menurutnya dari kondisi Yukimura tadi) sampai-sampai masih belum sadar hingga sekarang.

"_Dokuganryuu _(Naga Mata Satu)," seseorang memanggil julukannya, membuat yang bergelar '_Dokuganryuu_' itu berbalik.

"Rupanya kau, Ieyasu," balas Masamune.

Ieyasu tersenyum ramah. "Boleh aku duduk?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk tempat sebelah Masamune yang kosong.

Masamune mengangkat bahu. "_Why not_?"

"_Arigatou_," Ieyasu duduk di tempat yang ditunjuknya tadi. "Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan kami?" Masamune tidak membalas, terus menatap ikan koi yang berenang di dalam air. "Erm… _Dokuganryuu_, sepertinya kau sedang dalam masalah. Kau tidak keberatan untuk menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Ieyasu yang prihatin melihat ekspresi galau perwiranya.

Masamune mendesah lalu menatap Ieyasu dengan mata kiri birunya itu. "Dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat?"

"Jangan kau bocorkan pada siapapun, mengerti?"

Mendengarnya, ingin sekali rasanya Ieyasu tertawa. Ia menduga bahwa pria bermata satu di sampingnya ini mendapatkan masalah dalam percintaan dengan seorang wanita yang pastinya dikagumi oleh pria ini. Tetapi melihat rona wajah serius Masamune, ia tidak menjalankan niatnya untuk tertawa dan memilih menjadi pendengar yang baik. Yah… daripada menemui ajal di 'cakar' sang '_Dokuganryuu_'… "Baiklah," Ieyasu menepuk bahu kanan Masamune. "Jadi, kau mau menceritakannya padaku sekarang?"

"Tidak di sini."

"Hah?" Ieyasu semakin heran dengan tingkah orang yang dikenal berwatak _cool_ dan kalem ini. Tidak biasanya sang Naga bertingkah seperti ini. _Apa benar 'Dokuganryuu' punya masalah percintaan sampai-sampai ia sendiri ingin membicarakannya di tempat yang lebih privat_, batin Ieyasu. "Jadi, kau mau membicarakannya dimana?"

Masamune turun dari pagar pavilliun, "Ikut saja," ia berjalan lebih dahulu dan Ieyasu menyusulnya di belakang.

"Wah, wah… ternyata sang _Ryuu_ juga punya kelemahan dalam masalah seperti itu…," batin Ieyasu dan tanpa ia sadari, ia tertawa pelan. Masamune tidak mengindahkannya.

Kedua bangsawan itu sampai di kediaman Date yang dihadiahkan oleh Ieyasu di ibukota. Kediaman Date yang ini lebih besar dibandingkan saat Masamune masih menjadi '_Daimyo'_ (penguasa daerah) provinsi Oushuu dulu. Masamune dan Ieyasu berjalan masuk ke dalam kediaman, menelusuri _engawa_ dan berhenti di depan pintu _shouji_ (pintu geser). Masamune menggeser pintu tersebut perlahan, memastikan tidak ada suara sedikit pun yang terdengar. Ieyasu sendiri semakinheran dan mulailah prospektif(*) remajanya berpikiran yang macam-macam. Mukanya sendiri mulai memerah. Masamune membalikkan wajah dan memberikan tatapan '_tolong jangan pikir yang macam-macam_' pada atasannya. Ieyasu menggelengkan kepala, mengusir semua pikiran kotor yang tadi terlintas di benaknya dan meminta maaf pada Masamune.

Mereka berdua melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang remang-remang diterangi oleh beberapa batang lilin. Ieyasu menyadari bahwa tidak hanya ada dua orang saja di ruangan ini, ada tiga. Dan dirinya cukup terkejut saat melihat sosok Sanada Yukimura yang masih tidak sadarkan diri berbaring di atas futon. Balutan perban membungkus bagian yang terluka, nafas Yukimura juga stabil, menandakan kondisinya sudah membaik.

_I-ini… Sanada Yukimura? Asli? Bagaimana bisa, _pikir Ieyasu.

"_Dokuganryuu_," Ieyasu menatap sang Dokuganryuu tidak percaya. "Bukankah Sanada Yukimura sudah-"

"Sudah kutaklukan tapi belum kubunuh," ia duduk bersila di samping _rival_-nya.

"Jadi, inikah yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Ieyasu duduk di sebelah Masamune, masih memfokuskan mata pada pemuda yang terkenal akan keberanian dan kesetiannya itu serta… kenaifannya.

"_Yeah_," Masamune menoleh ke arah lilin yang tinggal setengah. "Ieyasu, aku bermaksud untuk 'menyimpan' Sanada Yukimura."

Ieyasu hanya diam, berpikir. "Aku tidak keberatan jika kau ingin 'menyimpan'-nya tetapi, kau tahu kosenkuesinya karena telah membohongi kami semua kalau ini sampai ketahuan oleh mereka."

Masamune mengangguk. "Ya… Aku tidak akan melibatkanmu dalam urusan ini. Aku akan 'menyimpan'-nya atas nama klanku dan kusembunyikan dia di suatu tempat yang aman. Itu artinya tidak di sini."

Ieyasu menundukkan kepala. "…_Dokuganryuu_, apakah kau punya alasan yang kuat kenapa kau sampai berbuat seperti ini untuk rival sekaligus musuhmu ini?" tanya Ieyasu dengan serius, bersungguh-sungguh ingin mengetahui alasan sang '_Dokuganryuu_'.

Masamune menghela nafas panjang. "Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa," ia berdiri, melangkah ke pintu.

Ieyasu juga ikut berdiri, membelakangi Yukimura. "Naluri rivalitas?"

Masamune tidak bergeming. "_Something like that_," lalu melangkah keluar.

Ieyasu menatap _samurai_ yang masih tidur itu, membungkuk sekali padanya lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Dengan langkah kilat ia berhasil menyusul Dokuganryuu. "Jadi, kau mau menyembunyikannya dimana?"

Masamune menyilangkan tangan. "Kau ada rekomendasi?"

Ieyasu memegang dagunya. "Hmm…,"

"Jangan Oushuu. Terlalu jauh," potong Masamune begitu Ieyasu hendak mengusulkan nama tempat itu.

Ieyasu tertawa pelan dan kembali berpikir. "Rimōto-mura?" sarannya.

"Hmm… tempat itu sekitar sebelas kilometer. Cukup terpencil, _huh_? _Not bad_."

"Hei, hei… itu hanya namanya saja. Tidak terlalu terpencil, kok! Buktinya saja aku masih mengurusi desa itu!" balas Ieyasu, sedikit tersinggung.

Masamune tertawa lalu menatap ke arah ruangan rival-nya sebelum kembali meneruskan perjalanan. "Apa sebaiknya kita kembali ke aula _party_? Aku takut mereka akan berpikir macam-macam."

Ieyasu tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengangguk. Kedua bangsawan besar itu menunggangi kuda mereka dan kembali ke aula pesta.

Usai pesta, Masamune langsung kembali ke kediamannya. Begitu ia sampai, yang pertama ia temukan adalah para pelayannya yang panik akan sesuatu. Dan Masamune mendapatkan firasat bahwa sesuatu itu menyangkut pemuda yang sedang dirawat. Masamune bergegas menuju ruang kamar itu dan firasatnya terbukti benar. Ia melihat _rival_-nya yang hendak menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan sebilah pisau, sementara para pelayannya menahan tangan kirinya yang menggenggam pisau tajam tersebut. Masamune berlari menuju _rival_-nya dan begitu ia sudah dekat, ia langsung melayangkan tamparan ke tangan Yukimura, membuat remaja itu berteriak kesakitan sekaligus melepaskan genggaman terhadap pisau. Pisau itu terlempar dan jatuh semeter dari mereka.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, hah, Sanada Yukimura?" tanya Masamune dengan nada marah.

Yukimura tidak membalas tatapannya. Ia hanya diam saja.

"Kau ingin bunuh diri?!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Yukimura.

"Sanada Yukimura, JAWAB!" bentak Masamune.

"Ya! YA! AKU INGIN MELAKUKAN _SEPPUKU_ (tradisi membelah perut sebagai bunuh diri), MASAMUNE-_DONO_!" balasnya dengan intensitas bentakan yang sama. "AKU SUDAH KEHILANGAN OSAKA DAN LENGAN KANANKU, KALAH DARI DIRIMU, KEHILANGAN SELURUHAN HARGA DIRIKU! APAKAH TIGA ALASAN INI TIDAK CUKUP UNTUK MENDUKUNG MENGAPA AKU MELAKUKAN _SEPPUKU_?!"

Masamune membisu.

"JAWAB, MASAMUNE-_DONO_!"

**PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan untuk pipi kiri Yukimura. Wajahnya terpaling ke samping akibat efek momentum. Bekas tamparan tertera jelas di pipinya yang ditampar. Yukimura hanya bisa diam saja. Tamparan itu memberi rasa sakit, tetapi tidak hanya sekedar sakit fisik, namun juga sakit untuk mentalnya.

"Sanada Yukimura," Masamune memegang dagu Yukimura, membuatnya menatap lurus pada mata kiri Masamune. "Dengarkan dan cantumkan baik-baik kalimat ini dalam otakmu yang kusut itu," kata Masamune, lebih tepatnya memerintah. "Apapun yang TERJADI, kau harus TETAP HIDUP!" ia lalu 'melemparkan' wajah Yukimura, membiarkan lelaki itu menatap lantai, memikirkan kembali kata-katanya.

Yukimura tidak bisa berucap maupun berbuat apapun. Pisau itu sudah diambil oleh Masamune. Masamune memberikan sebuah tatapan tajam. Yukimura tidak mengangkat kepalanya untuk membalas tatapan itu. Masamune berjalan mendekat dan memukul keras leher belakang Yukimura seperti waktu itu dan mengirim lelaki itu ke kondisi tidak sadarkan diri lagi.

"Kojuurou!" panggilnya. Kojuurou yang baru sampai langsung berlutut di hadapan tuannya. "Bawa Sanada Yukimura. Akan kukirim dia ke Rimōto-mura sampai ia bisa mendinginkan kepalanya!"

Kojuurou menyatakan kesediaannya dan mengangkat tubuh Yukimura.

Mereka berjalan keluar dan Masamune memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyiapkan kereta kuda. Kemudian menyuruh Kojuurou untuk membawa Yukimura masuk ke dalam kereta. Kojuurou melaksanakan perintah tuannya tanpa banyak komentar. Masamune mengawasi semua pelaksanaan dengan ketat. Setelah semua persiapan selesai, ia melompat ke kursi depan dan duduk di sebelah kusir kereta. Ia memerintahkan si kusir untuk membawa mereka ke Rimōto-mura dan si kusir mengangguk, memecut kudanya dan mulailah perjalanan mereka ke tujuan.

Dua jam setelah kejadian tersebut, Yukimura mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya. Ia membuka sepasang matanya perlahan, memfokuskan pandangan sekitar. "Dimana… ini…?" gumamnya saat mengambil posisi duduk di atas tikar anyaman. Kedua mata besarnya memerhatikan baik-baik sekitarnya.

Ia berada di sebuah ruangan kecil, dua kali tiga luasnya. Alas ruangan ini adalah tatami kusam dan berdebu, atapnya dari rumput kering, dindingnya dari batang pohon. Sebuah lilin menyala di atas meja dekatnya, memberi cahaya yang meski redup, bisa membantu sedikit penglihatannya. Sebuah jendela yang cukup besar berada tidak jauh darinya, sinar rembulan purnama masuk dengan bebasnya ke dalam.

Ia menatap lengan kanannya. Sadar bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa bertarung lagi karena lengan kanannya sudah dipotong. Harga dirinya sudah hancur, hasrat untuk bertarungnya sudah lenyap bersama lengan itu. Tidak ada lagi api semangat dalam dirinya. Ia merasa dirinya tidak lebih dari sampah sekarang. Dan pikiran itu membuatnya ingin segera melakukan _seppuku_ atau _harakiri_ (bunuh diri dengan menusuk perut) atau cara bunuh diri apapun asal bisa langsung mengirimnya ke akhirat, selagi tidak ada seorang pengganggu seperti Masamune di sini. Sialnya, di ruangan kecil ini tidak ada sama sekali sebilah pisau, senjata tajam atau apapun yang bisa membantunya melaksanakan seppuku. Ia hanya bisa membaringkan punggung dan kepalanya ke dinding, pasrah, tanpa semangat.

Ketukan pintu terdengar, namun ia hiraukan.

"Sanada-_sama_, apakah hamba boleh masuk?" tanya sebuah suara dari balik pintu, suara seorang wanita.

Yukimura tidak menjawab, bahkan memberi isyarat balasan saja tidak.

"Sanada-_sama_?" akhirnya si pemilik suara yang ternyata seorang nenek dengan agak enggan membuka pintu, menongolkan sedikit kepala untuk melihat kondisi di dalam. "Sanada-_sama_?" ia tersenyum melihat Yukimura yang sudah sadar. "Oh, rupanya Anda sudah sadar, syukurlah! Akan segera kukabarkan pada Date-sama nanti," ia berjalan masuk. "Maaf atas ketidak sopananku sudah masuk tanpa seizin Anda," ia meletakkan nampan di atas _tatami_ di sebelah Yukimura. "Hamba harap Sanada-_sama_ menyukai makanan yang dibuat oleh anak hamba," ia menatap Yukimura yang sedari tadi masih saja diam. "Sanada-_sama_?"

Sekali lagi, Yukimura tidak bergeming, seakan tidak ada siapapun di sekitarnya. Nenek itu merasa ia telah berbuat kesalahan sehingga ia meminta maaf dan memohon diri. Tanpa persetujuan dari Yukimura yang terus diam, ia melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Setelah nenek itu keluar, Yukimura tidak bergerak sama sekali untuk mengambil makanan yang telah disajikan.

Harga dirinya sebagai _samurai_ sudah hancur. Selain itu, apa yang harus dipikirkan? Tidak ada.

**.**

"_Dokuganryuu_," panggil Ieyasu saat memasuki beranda kediaman Date.

Saat itu, Masamune sedang berbaringan di engawa yang menghadap ke kolam ikan, tidak jauh dari pintu utama kediaman besar ini. Masamune bangkit dan melihat sosok gagah Tokugawa Ieyasu dari sudut mata kirinya. Masamune hanya mendengung pelan, menyampaikan pertanyaan '_apa?_'.

"Aku dengar kau…," Ieyasu mengecilkan volume suara, "menyembunyikan Sanada di Rimōto-mura. Apakah itu benar?"

Sementara balasan Masamune adalah, "Periksa saja kamarnya," ia menunjuk pintu kamar.

Dari raut wajah sang '_Dokuganryuu_', Ieyasu mempercayai kabar tersebut tanpa perlu memeriksa sesuai perkataan Masamune. Ia lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Kurasa lebih baik kau mengunjunginya," sarannya.

Masamune mengangkat alis, "Ha?"

"Jangan 'ha?', _Dokuganryuu_," Ieyasu menggeleng, "kaulah yang membawanya jadi, kau yang merawatnya. Kau harus mengunjunginya sesekali meski dalam kesibukan padat."

Dokuganryuu hanya diam saja. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke kolam ikan, melemparkan sepotong kecil nasi sisa onigiri yang tadi ia santap ke dalamnya dan langsung dilahap oleh ikan koi. "Ya, ya… nanti akan kukunjungi," Masamune berdiri, hendak pergi, "sebaiknya kau kembali ke istana. Kau sendiri punya banyak urusan, bukan?" terkesan peduli, sebenarnya tidak terlalu.

Ieyasu memahami bahwa sang '_Dokuganryuu_' sedang tidak ingin bercakap panjang lebar sehingga ia berdiri dan pamit kembali ke istana. Sepeninggalan Ieyasu, Masamune memanggil Kojuurou, memerintahkannya untuk menyiapkan kuda. Setelah kuda siap, Masamune langsung menungganginya dan pergi menuju Rimōto-mura, hendak 'mengunjungi' _rival_-nya itu. "_Troublesome_," desahnya saat sudah jauh dari pintu kediamannya.

Kurang lebih satu setengah jam kemudian, ia sudah sampai di desa yang cukup terpencil itu. Yah… tetapi Ieyasu mengatakan 'tidak terlalu terpencil', ya 'kan? Para rakyat yang menyadari kedatangannya langsung berbondong-bondong menghampiri sang Dokuganryuu, bagai para penggemar ketika melihat idola mereka. Yang paling bersemangat tentu saja para bocah lelaki. Sudah bak tradisi turun-temurun seorang anak laki-laki akan sangat bersemangat melihat seorang _samurai_ ternama datang ke desa mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Date-_sama_," sapa para rakyat sambil bersujud di hadapannya.

"_Morning_," balas Masamune sembari turun dari kuda.

Salah seorang bocah menghampirinya. Masamune mengangkatnya dan mendudukkan bocah itu di pundaknya. Anak ini masih termasuk ringan sehingga ia tidak terlalu kerepotan menggendongnya dengan posisi seperti itu.

"_Ossan_," Masamune memanggil seorang kakek, yang ternyata adalah kepala desa ini, "Bagaimana dengan kondisi Sanada Yukimura?"

Kakek itu melangkah maju dan membungkuk hormat sebelum menjawab, "Hormat Date-_sama_. Istri hamba berkata bahwa Sanada-_sama_ tidak makan sejak kemarin." Masamune mengangkat alisnya. "Semenjak kemarin, ia terus diam. Bagaimanapun kami berusaha mengajaknya berbicara, tetap saja ia tidak membalas. Aku khawatir bahwa Sanada-_sama_ sudah kehilangan semangat hidupnya karena kecacatan serta penghinaan yang ia derita, Date-_sama_," lanjut si kakek.

Masamune diam saja. Ia lalu menurunkan si bocah dan melangkah ke rumah dimana Yukimura berada. Ia berdiri di depan pintu tersebut selama beberapa detik. Para rakyat tidak terkecuali para anak-anak heran dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengepalkannya dan… dengan perlahan menggeser _shouji_ (pintu geser) tersebut. Mereka yang mengira bahwa sang _Samurai_ Oushuu ini akan meninju pintu tersebut hanya bernafas lega sebagai tanggapan atas peristiwa yang sempat membuat tegang tersebut.

"Sanada Yukimura," sapa Masamune begitu ia melangkah masuk. Ia hanya diam melihat kondisi _rival_-nya yang sudah se-_pathetic_ ini. Bersandar pada tembok, tampak lesu dan tidak bersemangat, seperti orang yang sebentar lagi akan meninggal. Masamune memaklumi sifat _rival_-nya kali ini. Ia duduk di atas tatami dengan kaki disilang, menatap rival-nya yang menghadap ke partial tembok lainnya. "_Good morning_, Sanada Yukimura," sapanya sekali lagi.

Sementara balasan dari Yukimura adalah… tidak ada. Tidak ada balasan apapun yang diterima oleh si pemulai topik seperti yang dikatakan oleh ossan sebelumnya. Wajahnya tetap datar dan kaku. Matanya terus menatap tembok di hadapannya.

Masamune meliriki mangkuk berisi nasi dan lauk pauk yang ada di atas piring kayu di samping Yukimura. "Kau belum makan?"

Lagi-lagi, tidak ada balasan.

"Oi, Sanada Yukimura," kali ini, Masamune berkata dengan sedikit lebih tegas. _Rival_-nya masih tidak menyahuti hingga ia menghela nafas dan memanggil pemimpin desa. "_Ossan_, tolong suruh istrimu untuk memasakan makanan untuk Sanada. Makanan yang ini sudah dingin," perintahnya dan si pemimpin desa langsung pergi untuk melaksanakan perintah. Masamune berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Kurasa aku lebih baik kembali ke ibukota sekarang. _See you later_," pamitnya.

**Brak!**

Tidak ada pergerakan apapun dalam rumah itu setelahnya. Suara ringkikan kuda terdengar, disusul dengan seruan Masamune dan langkah kudanya.

Saat sampai di kediamannya, pertanyaan yang ia pertama terima adalah dari Tokugawa Ieyasu.

"Bagaimana kondisi Sanada?" tanyanya.

Masamune menghela nafas panjang. "Bocah itu baik-baik saja. Tetapi ada sedikit masalah dengannya," jawab Masamune.

"Masalah?"

Masamune mengangguk, "Yah… dia tidak mau makan dan bergaul dengan para warga desa."

Ieyasu mangut-mangut. "Semangatnya benar-benar hancur, Dokuganryuu."

Masamune tidak terlalu meresapi kalimat itu. "_Whatever_," katanya sambil berjalan masuk ke kediamannya, meninggalkan Tokugawa Ieyasu di luar kediamannya, membiarkan sang '_Light of the East_' sendirian.

Dua hari setelahnya, Masamune memutuskan mengunjungi Yukimura lagi. Kali ini, ia datang murni atas kemauannya sendiri, bukan atas desakan Ieyasu ataupun Kojuurou. Ini adalah hal yang jarang ditunjukkan oleh seorang Date Masamune, '_Dokuganryuu'_ merangkap _Daimyo_ Oushuu. Tetapi, kunjungan kali ini bukan tanpa alasan. Ia menerima surat yang menceritakan kondisi Sanada Yukimura yang semakin memperihatinkan. Dengan kecepatan penuh, ia memaksa kudanya untuk terus lari tanpa memberinya waktu untuk beristirahat sedetikpun. _Run like hell_, istilahnya. Begitu sampai, ia melihat para warga desa semuanya berkumpul di luar rumah Yukimura. Masamune turun dan langsung bertanya bagaimana kondisinya.

"Buruk, Date-_sama_! Buruk!" balas seorang pria. "Sanada-_sama_ pingsan karena kelaparan!"

"_What_?!"

"Ia telah diperiksa oleh tabib desa kami dan kata tabib tersebut, Sanada-_sama_ pingsan akibat kelaparan dan depresi yang ia derita," jelas si pria itu.

Langsunglah Date Masamune berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Hatinya sedikit lega sewaktu melihat wajah _rival_-nya yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas futon. Pemimpin desa beserta istrinya sedang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

"Ah! Date-_sama_! Anda datang pada waktu yang tepat!" si pemimpin desa langsung menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Ia sempat pingsan dan setelah sadar, kami langsung memberinya makan. Awalnya ia menolaknya namun karena terus kami desak, akhirnya ia mau makan dan setelahnya, kami menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat."

Masamune mengangguk. "Kalian boleh kembali."

Kedua suami-istri itu membungkuk hormat lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Masamune duduk di samping rivalnya, terus menatapi wajahnya.

"Sanada, kau sudah _crazy_ pastinya."

Tatapannya menjadi sayu, penuh dengan kesedihan. Ia ingat bahwa yang menyebabkannya seperti ini adalah tangan kanannya itu. Tidak, menurutnya, pertempuran Osaka waktu itulah penyebab utama dari semua masalah sial di antara mereka. Dalam hati kecilnya, sang '_Dokuganryuu_' sangat merindukan semangat berkobar-kobar yang ditunjukkan oleh rival-nya dahulu. Semangat itu, sifat _naïve_ itu, seruan hiperaktif yang selalu dikumandangkan dan kedua mata coklat yang mencerminkan api yang sanggup membuatnya kehilangan imej _cool_-nya. Ia benar-benar merindukan semua itu. Sekarang yang ada di hadapannya hanyalah bagai tungku yang sudah kehilangan bara apinya itu. Tidak ada lagi semangat itu, sifat _naïve_ itu, seruan hiperaktif dan api semangat dalam kedua mata coklat itu telah padam.

_Persetan…_ maki Masamune dalam hati.

Ia berjalan keluar dan berpamitan dengan para warga desa. Ia berjanji besok ia akan kembali lagi untuk memeriksa kondisi sang '_Wakakitora_'.

.

Keesokan harinya seperti yang dijanjikan Masamune, ia kembali ke Rimōto-mura. Kebetulan saat kedatangannya kali ini, Yukimura sudah sadar dan baru saja selesai sarapan. Masamune melangkah masuk dan duduk tak jauh dari rivalnya. Lagi-lagi, Yukimura tidak mengindahkannya. Dirinya masih saja sama seperti kemarin, tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Sama sekali…

Yah… meski ia telah mulai membuka diri pada warga desa…

"_Morning_, Sanada," sapa Masamune saat duduk. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Yukimura, ia meneruskan pembicaraan, "Aku dengar kondisimu sudah lebih baik dibanding kemarin. Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku kira mereka akan terus direpotkan oleh tingkahmu yang sangat _troublesome_ itu."

Dan seperti sebelumnya, Yukimura tidak membalas. Masamune hanya mendesah lelah. "Keparat…," ia kembali memaki dalam hati.

Tetapi mengingat kondisi _rival_-nya yang seperti ini, ia berusaha untuk menahan emosi yang ia terus tahan sejak hari pertama ia mengunjungi Yukimura.

"Istirahat yang banyak, Sanada Yukimura. Itu, kalau kau masih ingin bertarung denganku, satu lawan satu."

**Brak!**

Yukimura tahu bahwa tamunya sudah diambang kemarahan, tetapi ia tidak bergeming sama sekali. Sama sekali.

Meski sudah didiamkan oleh Yukimura di setiap kunjunganm Sang '_Oushuu no Dokuganryuu_ (Naga bermata satu dari Oushuu)' bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah. Ia sendiri heran mengapa dirinya terus berusaha mengajak Yukimura berbicara dan membuatnya kembali semangat. Padahal, Yukimura bukanlah siapa-siapanya selain _rival_-nya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya heran adalah…

Kenapa ia menolong _rival_-nya waktu itu?

Seperti yang ia sendiri sudah akui, ia tidak tahu mengapa. Jadi, terpaksalah prinsip 'kalau membunuhnya yang sudah seperti ini, akan mencemarkan nama baikku sebagai samurai' ia pegang teguh.

Sang '_Dokuganryuu_' mengunjunginya lagi. Sebelum berangkat, ia sempat membeli sekotak dango, makanan favorit _rival_-nya sejak tempo dulu. Ia jamin dengan cemilan itu, ia bisa mengembalikan semangat Sanada Yukimura, bisa membuatnya kembali tersenyum atau setidaknya, itulah harapan terbesarnya saat ini.

Begitu sampai di desa dan setelah membalas sambutan para rakyat, ia masuk ke dalam rumah itu untuk menemui sang '_Wakakitora_'.

"_Morning_, Sanada," sapanya seperti kunjungan sebelumnya, "kulihat kondisimu sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya," Masamune tersenyum. "Rupanya kau masih ingin bertarung satu lawan satu denganku, _huh_?" ia meletakkan kotak dango di hadapannya. "Aku sengaja membeli ini untukmu, tidak ada maksud apapun di baliknya. Dan ini adalah dango terlezat di ibukota. Aku tidak tahu apakah rasanya sama seperti dango yang ada di Kai tetapi, aku harap kau menyukainya, Sanada."

Bahkan di kunjungan yang sudah ke-sekian kalinya ini, orang tersebut masih tidak mengindahkannya.

Tensi darah Masamune mulai naik. Ia merasa diperlakukan dengan sangat tidak terhormat sebagai seorang 'tamu'. Untuk meredam amarah, ia sengaja menghela nafas panjang. "Ayolah, aku sudah susah payah membawakannya untukmu."

Tentu saja, Yukimura tidak membalasnya. Masamune mengepalkan tangan kanannya erat-erat, kesabarannya sudah di ambang jurang. Sekali lagi ia mengajak 'tawanan'-nya ini untuk berbicara, meski tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kesal dalam setiap pelafalan kata. Sebagai jawaban, angin berlalu-lah yang ia terima. Ia mendecih, menggertakkan baris gigi. Tangannya langsung menyambar kerah yukata Yukimura dan mendorong tubuh lemah Yukimura ke tembok kayu sekuat tenaga, tanpa ampun!

**Brak!**

Kepingan kayu berterbangan mengiringi debu yang megepul tipis. Memang sakit sekali rasanya, tetapi Yukimura tidak memekik, tidak bergeming, membuat Masamune seakan baru saja membanting sebuah boneka berukuran manusia yang dibanting sebagaimanapun kuatnya tetap tidak akan mengeluarkan suara. Sukses membuat sang _Daimyo_ Oushuu ini semakin geram hingga berlanjut…

**BUAKH!**

Wajah Yukimura terpaling menghadap ke kiri akibat hunus tinju Masamune. Sekali lagi, tidak ada reaksi berarti selain hembusan nafas pelan keluar dari mulut Yukimura yang sedikit terbuka.

"SANADA YUKIMURA, KAU BENAR-BENAR _TROUBLESOME_! AKU SUDAH MEMPERLAKUKANMU CUKUP BAIK, MELINDUNGIMU BAHKAN MENYELAMATKANMU DARI KEMATIAN! INIKAH CARAMU MEMBALASNYA?! DENGAN MENDIAMKANKU?!" pertanyaan bernada amarah menggelegar di ruangan itu bak petir di siang bolong.

Yukimura masih diam saja, tidak mau mengadu kontak mata dengan si Dokuganryuu sedetik saja.

"SANADA-"

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BUNUH SAJA AKU, MASAMUNE-_DONO_?!"

Akhirnya orang ini bicara juga. Sayangnya, Masamune terkejut dan… bertambah marah.

"KALAU ADA YANG TAHU KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN DIRIKU, KAU PASTI AKAN MATI, ENTAH DI TANGAN SIAPA! MUNGKIN IEYASU-_DONO_, ATAUPUN YANG LAINNYA!" dan setelah tiga minggu berlalu, ia mengadu kontak mata dengan si _Daimyo_ muda.

Selama beberapa detik, ruangan itu tetap diam, tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari kedua samurai selian nafas yang terus dihirup dan dihembuskan setiap selingan detik.

Masamune mendesah seraya melepaskan genggaman terhadap kerah yukata. "Naluri."

"Naluri?"

"Lagipula Ieyasu juga sudah tahu," Masamune memutus kontak mata. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus menyelamatkanmu. Hanya mengikuti naluri saja, _simple as that_."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan…," sengaja Yukimura membiarkan kalimat itu menggantung karena ia sudah tahu Masamune sudah paham dengan kelanjutannya.

"Ya… pada akhirnya, seseorang akan mati," Masamune membalas dengan enteng sambil berdiri. "Tapi ingatlah," ia membalikkan kepala, "_Ryuu_ (naga) tidak akan mati semudah itu," lalu berjalan menuju pintu. "Begitu juga denganmu, Sanada Yukimura."

"Habiskan dango itu," perintahnya saat pintu hampir ditutup olehnya.

Jawaban itu membuat Yukimura terbengong. Bagaimana tidak? IA mengucapkan kalimat gila tersebut semudah ia memanggil anak buahnya!

_"Ya… pada akhirnya, seseorang akan mati."_

_Date Masamune… memang yang kau katakan itu benar tetapi… kenapa kau mengeluarkannya semudah itu?_ Batin Yukimura, masih menatap lekat pintu itu.

Ia menunduk, merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia malu sudah berperilaku seperti itu terhadap rival-nya. Hanya karena kehilangan sebuah lengan, ia sudah kehilangan semangat hidupnya, kehilangan hasrat bertempurnya dan semangat membara yang membuat semua orang terpana melihatnya. Semangat yang bahkan membuat seorang Masamune yang berkesan _cool_ bisa kehilangan kesan _cool_ itu jika berhadapan dengannya.

Sore berganti malam, mentari tenggelam di ufuk barat, dewi malam mulai naik ke langit, berperan sebagai penjaga malam.

Saat ini, Date Masamune hendak merebah di atas _futon_ (kasur lipat) saat kedua telinganya menangkap beberapa suara gemerisik. Dari arahnya, ia menduga bahwa suara itu berasal dari taman yang terdapat tepat di luar kamarnya. Ia beranjak, menggeser _shouji_ dan melihat sekitar.

**KRESEK!**

Suara gemerisik kembali terdengar dari arah semak belukar, Masamune langsung menyiagakan posisi bertarungnya. Mata kirinya menatap tajam sekitar, waspada terhadap kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin akan terjadi.

Dan sial, kemungkinan buruk itu benar-benar terjadi.

Sekelompok _ninja_ yang terdiri dari 15 orang melompat keluar dari semak-semak, bersama-sama mengeroyok '_Dokuganryuu_'.

"15 lawan satu? _Bring it on_!" tantang Masamune seraya melayangkan tinju telak ke wajah salah satu ninja.

Keempat belas ninja yang lain langsung menarik wakasashi (belati) dari sarung, berlanjut melempar bola asap ke arah Masamune. Bola asap meledak saat hampir mengenai target, menyelumbungi udara sekitar dengan asap tebal. Masamune sempat batuk beberapa kali akibat tersedak asap, namun fokusnya tidak berkurang.

Naluri samurai-nya merasakan bahwa ada hawa membunuh dari belakang, membuatnya segera berbalik untuk menghajar ninja tersebut. Tetapi, empat orang ninja yang lain dengan cekatan langsung menahan tangan serta kaki Masamune, mengunci gerakannya sehingga si ninja penyerang bisa dengan leluasa melayangkan serangan. Dengan ujung gagang belati, ia menghajar keras perut Masamune, menyebabkan Masamune merintih kesakitan dan memuntahkan sedikit darah. Serangan tidak berhenti sampai di sana saja. Disambung dengan gebukan di wajah beberapa kali hingga hidungnya mengalirkan darah segar dan diakhiri dengan sebuah pukulan pada leher belakang, membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

Memastikan bahwa target mereka sudah tidak sadarkan diri, mereka melemparkan bola asap ke tanah dan saat asap menipis, tidak ada satupun yang terlihat, tidak sehelai rambut pun.

Katakura Kojuurou beserta samurai lainnya tiba beberapa saat kemudian. Sia-sia.

Berita penculikan Date Masamune, sang '_Oushuu no Dokuganryuu_' begitu cepat sampai di telinga Tokugawa Ieyasu. Bersamaan dengan itu, berita bahwa Kastil Osaka jatuh juga sampai di Kyoto. Di benak sang Pemimpin muda ini, hanya ada satu nama yang menjadi otak dibalik semua skema ini: Ishida Mitsunari, sang '_Kyō-ō_' atau yang lebih dikenal, '_King of Misfortune_'. Secara, orang ini, yang dipercaya bisa membawa sial pada siapapun, adalah lawan satu-satunya dari Ieyasu untuk saat ini.

Ieyasu berpikir lebih jauh dan sebuah konklusi muncul di benaknya. Apalagi kalau bukan mengapa sampai ini terjadi? Menurutnya, semua ini adalah karena sang '_Dokuganryuu_' membawa '_Kai no Wakakitora_' ke dalam teritorinya, dan '_Kyō-ō_' tentu mengetahuinya. Hanya saja, untuk alasan spesifik apa? Menurut sang '_Light of the East_', Ishida Mitsunari yang mengetahui bahwa salah satu Jendral pentingnya masih hidup dan disembunyikan oleh Date Masamune melakukan penculikan untuk dua hal:

Pertama, memaksa Date Masamune untuk memberitahu keberadaan Sanada Yukimura.

Kedua, jika Date Masamune tidak tahu, maka Sanada Yukimura yang akan pergi untuk menghadap Mitsunari.

Akhirannya, sama-sama berujung pada kembalinya Sanada Yukimura ke pihak Ishida Mitsunari.

Ia hendak memberitahu Yukimura mengenai perihal ini, tetapi, mengingat bagaimana pengorbanan yang dilakukan oleh Date Masamune untuk melindungi orang tersebut, ia pun jadi ragu.

Sekarang, beban yang ada di pundaknya adalah:

Menyelamatkan Date Masamune, sekaligus Sanada Yukimura.

Tunggu. Apa yang membuatnya ingin juga menyelamatkan Sanada Yukimura? Tidak ada selain dirinya yang mengetahui alasannya.

Ieyasu mengadakan rapat darurat, mengambil keputusan untuk melancarkan serangan mendadak pada kastil tempat Date Masamune ditahan. Kastil Osaka, memangnya mau di mana lagi? Dan ini… diputuskan menjadi penentuan dari semuanya. Siapakah yang akan memenangkan perang ini? Siapakah yang akan memegang medali panggung supermasi ini? Tokugawa Ieyasu, atau Ishida Mitsunari? Salah satu langkah, artinya tamat.

Tiga hari kemudian, persiapan perang hampir selesai. Sejalan dengan persiapan perang terakhir ini, sebuah kegemparan juga terjadi di Rimotō-mura, tempat dimana Sanada Yukimura… bisa dibilang, diasingkan.

"Hei, Ieyasu-_sama_ sedang mengadakan persiapan besar-besaran untuk perang nanti," seorang lelaki menginformasikan salah seorang temannya.

"Iya, aku sudah tahu mengenai hal itu," balas kawannya sebelum kembali menancapkan cangkul pada tanah sawah.

Yukimura yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari mereka tentulah bisa mendengar semua percakapan mereka. Namanya juga seorang Jendral- bukan, mantan Jendral Besar lebih tepatnya. Pendengarannya tajam, sebagai bentuk antisipasi terhadap informasi apapun. Namun, Yukimura lebih memilih untuk berakting tidak mendengarnya. Menurutnya, jika ia ikut bergabung dalam percakapan itu, kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan mendapatkan informasi lebih.

"Kukira perang waktu itu sudah usai," salah seorangnya menyahuti, diakhiri dengan desahan lelah.

"Kalian rupanya belum tahu? Pertempuran kali ini adalah yang terakhir! Itulah yang kudengar dari Ieyasu-_sama_!" pertegas si pembuka topik.

"Eh? Kudengar pertempuran kali ini dipicu oleh penculikan Date-_sama_ oleh _Kyō-ō_."

"_NANI_?!" sangking terkejutnya, salah seorang yang sedang menegak air langsung tersendak. Yukimura sendiri tidak kalah kagetnya dibandingkan mereka. "DATE-_SAMA_ DICULIK?! OLEH _KYŌ-Ō_?!"

Mendengar julukan Tuan-nya disebut, maka Yukimura sudah mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi, sampai-sampai bisa membayangkan kurang lebih seperti apa kejadiannya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Yukimura segera bangkit, beranjak pergi menuju kandang kuda yang tidak jauh dari sawah.

Sesampainya di sana, Yukimura mengamati sebaris kuda, memilih seekor yang berbulu putih. Ia menepuk leher kuda tersebut perlahan sebelum melompat ke punggungnya dan memecut kuda itu, berangkat menuju Kastil Osaka.

**.**

Kastil Osaka, Juni 03, 1615.

Kastil itu berdiri dengan megah, temboknya yang berwarna putih, jendela-jendela kayu di keempat sisi dinding kastil dan gerbang utamanya. Pasca dibantai oleh pasukan Tokugawa, kastil itu menjalani renovasi dan kembali seperti sedia kala.

Ishida Mitsunari, sang '_Kyō-ō_', dengan pedang di tangan kiri, berjalan menuju penjara tempat Date Masamune disekap.

Penjara tempat Date Masamune letaknya di bawah tanah, mengisolasikannya dari dunia luar. Penjaranya kecil, gelap dan lembab. Satu-satunya pencahayaan yang ada di tempat ini hanyalah cahaya rembulan yang masuk melalui sebuah jendela kecil. Itupun tentunya tidak cukup untuk membaca tulisan.

Masamune bersandar pada salah satu sisi tembok batu; kedua tangan dan kakinya dirantai sedemikian rupa, menjaga jarak antar satu sama lain; kepala tertunduk; mata tertutup oleh rambut. Ah ya, kemanakah penutup mata kanannya? Luka lebam bekas pukulan gagang pedang dan tebasan ringan tertoreh di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, wajah pun tidak luput. Bekas garis darah masih jelas terlihat, mulai dari ujung bibir hingga dagu. Bajunya dipenuhi oleh debu dan bercak darah, basah oleh air. Nafasnya pendek, menandakan bahwa sekarang dirinya sudah sekarat. Ia tidak diberi makan oleh penawannya. Bagaimana dengan air minum? Yang selama ini ia minum adalah minyak. Bukan sekedar minyak biasa kutekankan, melainkan MINYAK LAMPU!

**Krek…**

Masamune tetap menunduk, tidak menanggapi siapapun yang datang ke ruangan itu. Sampai ujung sarung pedang diacungkan ke lehernya. Mengangkat kepala, Masamune memberikan tatapan tajam, sebagaimananya tatapan seekor Naga pada pemburunya.

"Kali ini apalagi? Mengcekokiku dengan air selokan?" sinis Masamune, meski suaranya yang serak agak meretakkannya.

Mitsunari tidak membalas, hanya terus menatap tajam tawanan perangnya. Bunyi pedang ditarik dari sarungnya terdengar nyaring di udara, mengilukan kuping yang tidak terbiasa dengannya. Ujung _Ōdachi_ menyentuh kulit leher Masamune, bermakna mengancam.

"Kutanyakan sekali lagi, _Dokuganryuu_," tidak ada kesan bercanda dalam setiap silabel. "Dimana kau sembunyikan Sanada Yukimura?"

Tawa pelan terlepas dari Masamune, bertambah kencang di setiap tawa. "Sudah kubilang, Ishida Mitsunari. Aku tidak akan PERNAH memberitahumu dimana Sanada Yukimura kusembunyikan!"

_Ōdachi_ ditarik, menciptakan segaris tipis kuak luka pada leher Masamune. "Kenapa kau melindungi musuhmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban selain tatapan dari iris biru mengkilap itu.

"Hmph," Mitsunari mengangkat katana-nya ke udara. "Begitu rupanya."

"Kalau begitu, biar kuajarkan sedikit rasa sakit padamu, _Dokuganryuu_!" katana diayunkan, menebas putus lengan bawah kanan Masamune.

"RAAAGHH!"

Lengan itu terjatuh ke tanah, darah mengalir keluar dari kedua ujung siku, membanjiri tikar rumput kering dengan cairan kental merah. Masamune meringis kesakitan, sedikit meringkukkan badan, menggertakkan gigi sekuat mungkin untuk menahan rasa sakit.

"ITU, untuk Hanbei-_sama_," ucap sang '_Kyō-ō_' setenang air mengalir, berlanjut menebas lengan bawah kiri Masamune. Masamune berteriak keras penuh kesakitan dan penderitaan. Kini, ikatan rantai pada kedua lengan terlepas sudah, membiarkan tubuh itu jatuh ke permukaan tikar merah. Pedang ditebaskan ke sembarang arah, membuat darah yang menempel terciprat, termasuk ke sisi kanan wajah Masamune yang menghadapnya. "ITU, untuk Hideyoshi-_sama_."

"Tch!" Masamune mendecih, memuntahkan darah bersamaan dengannya. "Kau masih menangisi monyet itu rupanya, eh? Kau menyedihkan, ISHIDA MITSUNARI!"

"JAGA UCAPANMU, BANGSAT!" pedang kembali diayunkan, kali ini menebas kedua lengan atas Masamune. Darah bercipratan dengan deras, bak genangan air yang diinjak dengan segenap tenaga.

"AAARRGHHHHH!" Masamune memejamkan mata kirinya, setetes air mata mengalir keluar dari rongga kelopak mata.

Mitsunari puas melihat sang '_Dokuganryuu_' yang sangat ditakuti oleh semua orang kini berteriak, mengerang penuh penderitaan sesuai harapannya. Namun, yang membuatnya tidak senang adalah… meski berwajah begitu kesakitan, Date Masamune tetap tidak memohon ampun padanya. Sebuah decihan dari dirinya, ia lalu menyarungkan _Ōdachi_ dan…

**BUAKH!**

Menendang telak wajah Masamune.

Ruangan itu menjadi sepi untuk beberapa detik, sampai sebuah ringkikan kuda terdengar memecahkan kesunyian.

Mitsunari beralih menatap jendela, tidak memedulikan Masamune yang terbaring tak terdaya di atas genangan darahnya sendiri.

"Date Masamune," pangggilnya sembari kembali menatap pria di bawahnya. "Sekarang, pelajarilah 'Keputusasaan', dan menyesallah selamanya dalam sisa hidupmu."

Masamune awalnya tidak mengerti dan betapa terkejutnya ia menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ringkikan kuda itu… tidak salah lagi itu adalah…

"Mitsunari-_sama_!" seorang prajurit datang melapor. "Sanada-_sama_ sudah kembali dan ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang."

Mitsunari tertawa pelan, bertukar tatapan dengan sang '_Dokuganryuu_', kemudian berjalan keluar perlahan. "Kau sedang mempelajari-'nya', bukan?" tanyanya saat di ambang pintu. Tidak ada balasan dari Masamune. "Itulah…," ia melanjutkan langkahnya, "…'Keputusasaan' yang diajarkan oleh Hideyoshi-_sama_ padaku."

**BRAK!**

Masamune hanya diam, masih dengan posisi menghadap ke tikar. Matanya kini tidak terbuka lagi, nafasnya semakin pendek setiap berlalunya detik. Air mata mengalir secara perlahan, satu per satu turun dari kelopak mata, bergabung dengan darah yang kini, menjadi alas tubuhnya. Sebelum seluruhnya menjadi _gelap_, sebuah kalimat di dalam batinnya.

_Sanada Yukimura, kenapa kau begitu bodoh untuk kembali ke neraka ini?_

Ah, ia kembali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri untuk terakhir kalinya, mengapa dirinya menyelamatkan Sanada waktu itu?

Kini, akhirnya ia mengetahui apa yang ia maksudkan dengan 'naluri' selama ini. Tidak, itu bukanlah naluri rivalitas, melainkan sebuah naluri persahabatan yang begitu dalam. Dalam sekali hingga ia melupakan seluruh konsekuensinya.

**The End…**

* * *

**A/N: Saat saya merencanakan fict ini, awalnya tidak membaca banyak tentang sejarah aslinya perang Osaka. Yang saya ingat saat itu hanyalah satu hal: terjadinya perang Osaka adalah tahun 1615. Lalu setelah saya membaca seksama di Wikipedia…**

**SAYA LANGSUNG TERIAK: "TERNYATA YUKIMURA BENERAN MELAWAN DATE MASAMUNE-DONO!"**

**WOW! Saya heboh sendiri. Kalau Anda tidak percaya… silahkan baca di Wikipedia. Seingat saya, Masa vs Yuki saat Osaka adalah dua kali. Mungkin tiga, ditambahkan dengan Tennōji-guchi, itupun kalau Masamune ikut serta dalam perang terakhir seorang Sanada Yukimura beserta Klan Toyotomi.**

**Ah, jika masih ada kesalahan penulisan, harap maafkan saya. Saya terburu-buru jadi membacanya juga harus cepat-cepat. **


End file.
